


he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown

by glitterie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love attention, idk there's really only one character but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterie/pseuds/glitterie
Summary: kind of a not!ficJack loves to look at Bitty.





	he keeps a picture of you in his office downtown

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and unedited  
> inspired by a line from taylor swift's song you are in love. i know jack doesn't have an office but i thought his phone lockscreen would be close enough

There’s a reason that Jack Zimmermann never lets anyone look at his phone. (And contrary to what some of the Falconers rookies might think, it’s not because he’s hiding porn on there.)

After he and Bitty started dating, Jack took pictures of Bitty whenever he could get away with it. Bitty never let him keep the pictures he saw, so Jack had learned to take quiet photos in loud moments. One picture, his favorite, was of Bitty in the kitchen. He’s got flour all over his shirt (there may or my not be handprints on his legs), and he’s half turned toward Jack, smiling blindingly. He looks happy, happier than Jack would have ever thought it possible for one tiny human to be.

Jack made it his lockscreen the morning after he took it.

He’s not stupid! As much as he would love to have that boy beam at him as soon as he turned on the phone, he keeps it hidden behind a password and pages of apps. 

Of course, sometimes he can’t helping making heart eyes at his phone screen. He is dating Bitty, after all. (Dating!!!! Sometimes he can’t believe it) So far, he’s been quick enough to lock his phone before anyone can grab it from him. 

He takes Bitty to family skate. Most of the team knows by now, and the ones that don’t are abruptly informed by the way Jack and Bitty share quick kisses on the ice. Marty takes him aside later, and doesn’t say anything to him. He does pause for a moment before giving him a hug that Jack is almost too shocked to return. He tells Bitty about it later. (Completely by coincidence, three of Marty’s favorite pies show up in his locker later that week.)

Jack definitely gets more careless after the whole team’s met his boyfriend. So one day, when Snowy grabs his phone and he can’t lock it in time, he laughs and sits back. The whole team crowds around the phone as Snowy ceremoniously presses the home button. Jack thinks he hears Tater squeal before the whole team begins to chirp him.

Poots shyly tells him later that Jack and Bitty make a good couple, and he’s glad that Jack is happy with him. Jack smiles and asks if he’d like to come to the Haus for dinner that Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> i love zimbits y'all i just love their love so fucking much  
> anyway this was literally written in twenty minutes and im kinda manic rn so not my best  
> this was meant to be more of a real fic but it kinda turned to not!fic?? so sorry lmao but at least it's a quick read  
> edit i didn't realize how short this was dfskhsfljkdbgfjhfjhk


End file.
